


Unwanted Catch

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope takes care of Emily and Kelley after they both come down with small colds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Catch

It had been raining for the last three days in Seattle and Hope knew it was going to start getting really hard to keep Kelley and Emily inside. It wasn’t just a matter of keeping them inside, it was keeping them clean and healthy, keeping them from injuring themselves. Hope felt her job was never done with the two of them running around. 

“Carli, I’ve run out of options,” Hope groaned as she watched Kelley and Emily kick a ball around the backyard.

“So, you let them run around outside in the pouring rain?”

“It’s a light drizzle…” 

“I was just on the phone with HAO who is up there this week and it wasn’t just a drizzle.”

“A light drizzle!” Hope corrected and Carli laughed. 

“Hope, you do know they are grown women, right? They’ll be fine.”

“I know,” Hope sighed, watching them, “but I love them.” 

“I’m never going to get used to you saying that.” Carli laughed and Hope chuckled.

“That’s cause everyone thought I was the emotionless person in our friendship.”

“It’s just weird! They are children.”

“Two seconds ago you said they were full grown adults.”

“Fine. Go get them inside before they die.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later.” Hope hung up. She kept watching the two younger women in the yard battle for the ball. Emily was slowly learning to outsmart Kelley; her footwork was improving and so was her confidence. She watched as the two tripped over each other and Emily crashed down onto Kelley. Hope went to step outside and see if they were ok, but hesitated as she watched Kelley laughing under Emily, the younger defender leaning down to kiss Kelley. Hope chuckled before opening the door.

“Come on you two, you’ll catch a damn cold!” she shouted and the two scrambled to their feet, racing each other to the door. Emily practically leaped on Hope, who easily caught her, before pressing a kiss to Hope’s cheek, hopping down and rushing into the house. Kelley walked up to Hope who pulled her close kissing the top of her head. 

“We weren't going to catch cold.”

“Sure,” Hope chuckled, “now go shower and warm up.” Hope kissed Kelley’s forehead before letting the woman go. Kelley got a few feet away before turning back.

“You coming? It’s always more fun with all of us,” Kelley winked, Hope laughed but followed after her.

x-x-x

Hope woke up early a few days later, overheated. She went to toss the cover off of herself when she realized Emily was the reason she was warm. Emily was burning up, curled in on herself as sweat beaded her forehead. 

“Kell,” Hope whispered, reaching over Emily to shake Kelley, “wake up.”

“Shhh,” Kelley whined, gripping her head, “too loud.”

“Great..” Hope muttered and slipped out of bed, tucking the covers back around Emily before heading downstairs. She grumbled as she made the pair some oatmeal and cut up fresh fruit. Hope walked over to their medicine cabinet, hoping to find something to break Emily’s fever, and curb Kelley’s headache. She put everything onto a tray and carried it upstairs, smiling when she saw Kelley had gotten up and put a cold washcloth over Emily’s forehead. 

“Hey,” Kelley rasped as Hope walked over. 

“You’re sick.”

“Am not.” Kelley pouted but moved over Emily to cuddle into Hope’s side. 

“Are too.”

“Nope,” Kelley said as she plucked a strawberry from the bowl of fruit. 

“Ok Kells.” Hope kissed her forehead, smirking against it when she felt that Kelley was slightly warm.

“Shut up.”

“Dork,” Hope chuckled, wrapping an arm around Kelley. She turned the TV on, switching over to one of the movie channels, “we should wake her up and get meds into her.” 

“We should,” Kelley agreed and looked down at a snoring Emily. Kelley kissed the woman’s temple before shaking her slightly, “Em, wake up… Emily…” Kelley looked back up at Hope. “She’s dead.”

Hope laughed, “she’s not dead, she’s still snoring.”

“She’s dead.” Kelley nodded. 

“She’s not dead, and even if she was, you’re not as upset as I’d hope you’d be.”

“No energy,” Kelley said, pouting and burying her face into Hope’s side. Hope leaned down and kissed the top of Kelley’s head before extracting herself from the younger woman’s grip. She moved over to Emily’s side, brushing the loose hairs from the girl’s face. Emily was still burning up, Hope took the cool washcloth off Emily’s forehead and wiped the sweat from her face before shaking her just slightly.

“Em, come on babe, you gotta wake up,” Hope said, watching Emily’s eyes flutter and she rolled over, groaning as she buried her face in Hope’s chest, “come on, let’s get some meds into you.”

“No,” Emily groaned and Hope chuckled, adjusting them both so Emily was lying against her chest. 

“Come on, just some quick food and cold meds then we’ll watch some movies,” Hope promised and Emily looked up at her, eyes watering.

“I’m sick.” Emily pouted and Hope chuckled.

“Yes, you and squirrel are both sick.”

“Oh no,” Emily said, looking over toward Kelley who had fallen asleep again. Emily reached out and took Kelley’s hand in her own. 

“Come on. Food, then back to sleep.” Hope grabbed the tray full of food and pulled it toward them.

“Ew,” Emily whined when she saw that oatmeal was on the tray, causing Hope to chuckle. She kissed the side of Emily’s head. 

“Just a little bit, for me?” Hope asked and Emily nodded, relaxing back into Hope as the keeper fed her a few spoonfuls of oatmeal. Emily groaned after a few minutes shaking her head at any more, burying her face once more into Hope. 

“No, more.”

“Alright, alright, but some meds ok?” Hope asked as she grabbed the pack off the tray, handed them to Emily and then handed her a glass of water. Emily popped the medicine in her mouth, drinking a swig of water before laying back down against Hope. 

“Thank you,” Emily said, looking up at Hope, leaning up to kiss her but Hope backed away.

“Maybe tomorrow when you’re not sick,” Hope chuckled. 

“But Hope!” Emily whined and Hope kissed her nose. 

“Better?”

“For now.”

“Good,” Hope pulled the blanket up around the both of them, leaning over to make sure Kelley was tucked in too. “Movie time,” she said and Kelley rolled over cuddling into Emily’s other side. Within five minutes, Emily and Kelley were snoring softly together. Hope smiled as she turned the sound on the TV down and moved the tray off the bed, before wrapping her arms around Emily, her hand on Kelley’s hip. She kissed the back of Emily’s neck before closing her eyes to join the two in their nap. 

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently emails aren't working so I'm going to try and make sure I post that I put something new up on my tumblr. (jessi-08) Hopefully that'll help for a bit till the fix the systems again. I officially go back to school in like 12 mins so I might have to slow down on writing just a tad bit but keep the prompts up, (I have a huge backlog on them that I'm working through but seriously I swear they will get done) I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Let me know. Oh also if I ever write something that is rude or offensive or triggers something tell me and I'll either adjust it or add a trigger warning, I never aim to be mean or rude or trigger someone on purpose sometimes I just don't realize it's there. Thanks everyone!


End file.
